The Health Policy Program, School of Medicine, University of California, San Francisco, is the first Health Services Policy Analysis Center designated by the National Center for Health Services Research. It acts as a national resource to provide health policy research, analysis, and technical assistance to governmental officials and others who implement or make health policy, and to train health professionals and others in health policy. The Program has ongoing health services research, health policy research, and policy analysis projects studying health maintenance organizations, health manpower, medical technology, prescription drug policies, prevention, health planning and regulation, high-cost illness, cost containment, bioethics, the relationship between low income and health, and health policy and the aged, including long-term care. Based on its research and analysis, the Program provides technical assistance on issues of concern to policy-makers. Technical assistance includes testimony to congressional and state health subcommittees, analyses undertaken at the request of individuals in federal and state decision-making positions, service on governmental task forces, and meetings with governmental officials. The Program is directed by Philip R. Lee and Lewis H. Butler, and has offices at 1326 Third Avenue, San Francisco, California 94143, and at 2233 Wisconsin Avenue, N.W., Suite 535, Washington, D.C. 20007.